


Take Me Down

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Somnophilia, noncon, show level fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Y/N faces off with the Demon possessing Dean Winchester, only to find out... he's not possessed at all. Her crime? Being cocky and thinking she could take him down alone. Her punishment? Whatever he wants...~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Take Me Down

Dean laughed as he dodged another punch; Y/N’s tiny fist moving in slow motion in his demonic vision.

“Seriously?” He moved an inch to the left and she stumbled, screaming with frustration as she hit the wall behind him. “You really came all the way out here, trying to take me down without a backup plan?”

“I am the backup plan!” she raged, spinning around to regroup and rethink her attack. She panted, eyes filled with pain and hatred as she stared the demon down. “Get out of him, now!”

Dean sighed and cocked his head to the side. “There’s no one here but us chickens, Y/N/N. It’s just me, good ole’ Dean.”

She stood up straight, shocked by his words, unbelieving. “What? No.”

“Oh, you didn’t know? Sammy didn’t tell you?” He smirked, pearly whites gleaming as she floundered, faith and determination shattered. “It’s all me in here. Just a little…” He paused and squared his shoulders, cracking his neck. “...better.”

Her lip trembled as realization set in, followed by helplessness. She was stuck; there was nothing she could do. The angel blade burned in her fist, but she couldn’t kill Dean. Demon or no.

His smug chuckle filled the alleyway. “Must suck to be you,” he teased. “Come all the way out here, probably ditching Sam with some dumb lie, just to fuck up so badly.”

Y/N grit her teeth and dug in her heels, ready to get in a few blows before she inevitably kicked the bucket, murdered by the twisted soul of her best friend.

“Oh, she wants to fight.” Dean licked his lips and put up his fists, mocking her. “Ladies and gentlemen! Let’s get ready to rumble!”

She let out a roar, every ounce of strength and will pulsing through her scream into the evening air. Her left foot pushed down hard against the gravel and she lunged forward, flipping the blade in her hand and taking aim.

She never saw it coming.

Dean moved quickly, sidestepping her blow and landing one of his own aside her head. His forearm cracked against her skull and she went down, dropping into instant darkness.

The angel blade landed some feet away from her limp hand; heavenly metal clanging on the cracked asphalt.

Dean stood over her, sighing at the twisted limbs by his feet. “Such a stupid little thing, Y/N. You always were.” He turned, spinning on his heel, ready to walk away forever, but something pulled him back. Some devilish lightbulb popped in his head and Dean turned back, stooping down to scrape Y/N off of the pavement.

He lay her down in the backseat of the Impala, arranging her limbs so she looked to be dead in a casket. Two months ago, he’d be cradling her head, patting her cheek, begging her in pained whispers to wake up, but now… now, he kinda liked how she looked, limp, unconscious; a puppet with cut strings. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

Her face was still, mouth blessedly silent, lips parted just enough to give a hint of her front teeth. Why was that so attractive? The expressionless mouth, the lineless cheeks. Dean climbed over her, spreading his legs over her waist and ran a finger slowly down her face, temple to jaw.

Y/N didn’t even stir, floating deep in oblivion.

Her skin was warm and smooth and Dean liked the feel of it. His index finger danced down the slope of her nose and tickled each individual eyelash. She was so far gone, not even an instinctual twitch occured. He could do anything…

Reaching over her sleeping head, Dean pulled the backdoor shut and fit his hands beside her head, just watching. Perhaps his new demonic powers allowed him to see in greater detail, but she looked different to him, somehow infinitely more beautiful, every cell painted with an expert brush, coming together in a flawless masterpiece.

Dean touched her cheek again, laying his palm flat against her face. He could feel her breathing, feel her heart beat steady and strong, but she did not move, did not react. Her eyes were still beneath her lids. Curiosity tugged at him and Dean lifted her right eyelid, peeling it back to peek inside.

He leaned in, trying to see into her soul through the slowly dilating pupil.

“You in there?”

He let her eye go and sat back, chuckling to himself.

“You’re not anywhere right now, are ya?” His hand slid down her face and he plucked at her soft lips with his wide thumb, watching as a bit of drool spilled from the corners. “Just an empty piece of meat…” He slipped his thumb between her lips, shoving it deep inside until her lips grazed his knuckle. Her mouth was hot and wet and Dean smiled to himself, enjoying the lifeless pull of her breath against his finger.

“I bet you’d suck my cock real good.” Dean pushed his finger in deeper until he grazed the back of her throat. Her neck tensed slightly and he pulled away, not wanting to wake her just yet. “I shoulda let you do it long ago.” Leaning down, he stuck his lips to her ear and whispered into her subconscious. “I know how you always had a thing for me.” He dropped a hand down the length of her, trailing the tips over her body, stopping to dance around her nipple. “That you always wanted me to kiss you, fuck you, rip you apart with my teeth.”

Intrigued by his own words, Dean scooted back and licked his lips as he pushed up her shirt, exposing a soft belly and a plain white bra. “Knew you wouldn’t be one for leather and lace,” he mocked, carefully pulling down the cups to expose her tits. Her nipples responded to the air and his touch, hardening beneath his fingertips and his lips as he bent to nibble on the right side. He clamped down hard but Y/N made no move to squirm away, no moan escaping her death-quiet lips.

“I haven’t heard you this quiet in years,” he laughed, sitting back to grab handfuls of her tits. He pawed at the warm flesh, pinching and squeezing, enjoying the bounce when he let them go. Just for fun, he slapped her hard, watching carefully to see if she reacted at all to the sting. “Not even a flinch, huh?” Another crack against her skin made him grin and he dipped his lips to hers. “Oh, I’m gonna have fun with you…”

His cock was already hard, but he was having too much fun testing her, playing with her body as if she were a science experiment. He pulled her jeans off easily, ripped her ugly cotton panties with his strong hands, tossed her boots onto the floor. He eased his fingers into her pussy, coating them in her slick and pulling them back out just as slowly.

“So nice and tight,” he commented, lifting his fingers to his eyes and rubbing them together, examining the wetness he’d gathered. “And wet. Very wet.” He took a taste, flicking his tongue against his middle finger, shrugging at the flavor. “Nothing to write home about…”

Y/N took a deep breath suddenly, her eyelids moving just a twitch.

Dean looked over, craning his neck to see her eyes, but Y/N fell back down, still far from waking.

“Ya know what, Sweetheart?” He ran his tongue over his front teeth and sat back, unzipping his jeans. “I think we’ve played around enough.”

The backseat was a tight squeeze, but Dean had been around the block, taking the soft leather bench seat for more than a few rides over the years. He was used to the maneuvering, the shifting about, the burn of the leather against his naked thighs as the heat swelled and the sweat poured.

Y/N was a dead weight in his hands as he positioned her, lifting one leg to rest on the window ledge, the other over the front seat. Spread open like this, Dean could not resist her beautiful cunt, pushing into her without a second of hesitation or restraint. Her body tightened around him, swallowing him down, and he wondered for a moment if he shouldn’t have fucked her sleeping mouth first. Would her throat contract for him like her cunt did? Would she be roused by the sensation of a thick cock fucking her pretty lips?

He made a mental note to try that another time, knowing full well as he sank balls deep into her that there was no way he was letting her go.

“Such a tight little cunt. Fuck.”

Dean grabbed her tits as he thrust, rough fingers digging into her flesh, surely marking her for days to come. He’d love to sit and watch the bruises blossom on her fragile skin; such a human thing to do, to bruise, to bleed, to leak juices everywhere.

“Maybe I’ll find us a nice room somewhere,” he told her, watching her face remain slack and empty as he fucked her deep and slow. “String you up and play with you. Keep you nice and out of it like this while I explore.” He pinched her nipples and her eyelids fluttered.

“I bed you’d fucking love that. No escape, no brains, no nothing but my cock in every...fucking...hole.” Dean reached up with his right hand and thrust two long fingers into her mouth, pulling her lips open and stretching her cheek to the side. “Yeah, you’d take my dick so good. Look at that.”

Dean pulled harder at her face as he jerked his hips and a faint moan rolled from the back of Y/N’s throat. He kept fucking her, holding her tit and her face, watching as her eyes began to move, her breath became stronger, her body coming alive beneath him.

Another moan drove him mad, egging him on. Y/N stirred, eyes fluttering open as her body rushed with pleasure.

“There she is.” Dean chewed his lip as she came to, dropping his hand from her tit to pulse against her clit.

Y/N opened her eyes and tried to scream, but Dean slipped his palm over her mouth, quickly silencing her as the shock and pleasure washed over her.

“Morning, sunshine. You almost missed the party.” Green blinked to black and Dean grinned, perfect teeth on display like a wolf as he fucked her harder, faster, ruining her cunt.

She tried to struggle, weak arms rising to claw at his arms, but Dean rubbed her faster, swirling circles of bliss clouding her already blurry vision.

He loosened his grip around her mouth when her hips began to rock with him, her body pushing and pulling at his cock, instinct milking him as her eyes rolled.

“Dean...please.”

Begging to make him stop or keep him going, he couldn’t tell, but he liked hearing the desperation in her voice, Loved the look of panicked submission in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m keeping you,” he said proudly, setting both arms aside her head to lay into her deeper. He pushed up on his knees and went to town, ripping her apart with the force of each thrust.

Y/N screamed, this time from bliss, her system saturated with pleasure as she came on his cock. His name rang loud through the car, windows fogging, shocks rocking, old springs creaking.

“Please, please, please…” She begged over and over, but there was no will behind it; Dean had fucked that all out of her, that much he knew.

Just before he came, Dean pulled out and gripped the base of his cock, letting his cum shoot all over her stomach and tits, painting her, claiming her.

Y/N lay limp and wasted, her mind slipping, head swelling, skin tingling. “Lemme go…” she moaned, cunt still pulsing even with him gone.

Dean laughed and slapped her cheek, grabbing her mouth up into his hand and squeezing her lips together, forcing her to focus on his face. His eyes were black as death and his smile was manic.

“I’m not letting you go,” he told her firmly, leaning in to run his tongue across her frozen lips. “Ever.”


End file.
